finalement le noir me va bien
by the lord of shadows
Summary: Hermione va découvrir plein de choses sur son sujet, elle va aussi voir une personne sous un autre jour, et va apprendre le plaisir de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle désir....
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Enlèvement

Chapitre 1 : Enlèvement

C'était un vendredi 15 juillet, il faisait très chaud environ 38°c. Je venais d'arriver au chemin de Traverse et cherchais Ron et Harry, ce qui s'avérait être difficile car beaucoup de sorciers s'étaient rendus au chemin de Traverse bien que Voldemort avait refait surface. Après dix minutes de recherche je finis enfin par les retrouver au nouveau magasin de jeux de société sorciers « magma zone ».

On sortait du magasin et je me promenais avec eux le long de l'allée, ils regardaient les vitrines des magasins, discutant des nouveautés crées pour lutter contre l' « armée de Voldemort ». Une horloge détectait les intrus non voulus dans la maison, et émettait un signal pour prévenir les habitants de la maison concernés de cette venue. Cette horloge faisait fureur et tout le monde voulait l'acheter. En discutant de Voldemort, je fis remarquer qu'il était étrange qu'aucun auror ne soit dans les parages pour protéger le Chemin de Traverse. Ron fut soudain mal à l'aise, et je compris comme harry qu'il savait des choses, mais ne on décida de ne rien lui demander et de changer de sujet.

Ron et Harry s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder les nouveaux balais. Et j'avais décidé de leur faire une blague, j'allais donc leur chercher des glaces dans la nouvelle boutique « Weasley et CO » Une au chocolat qui faisait changer de couleur pour harry et l'autre à la vanille celle-ci empêcher à la personne de parler, ce qui allait faire du bien à mes oreilles.

Je sortais de la boutique, quand soudain, des cris retentirent dans la rue et une multitude de personnes couraient vers la sortie du chemin de Traverse. Je fus bousculée par la foule et renversais les deux glaces avant d'être violement projetée au sol, puis piétinée par ces personnes inconscientes qui n'entendaient pas les voix des aurors apparus soudainement qui leur disaient de se diriger plus calmement vers la sortie pour éviter de grandes bousculades. Je criais désespérément et priais pour que quelqu'un m'entende et s'arrête mais rien n'à faire, j'avais très mal, mais commençais néanmoins à être moins sensible aux coups que je recevais, ma vue se brouillais et je sentis mes yeux se fermer malgré ma lutte pour rester éveillée.

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais attachée je pouvais sentir des cordes qui me tenaient fermement contre le lit, Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi un sort ? Mais de toute façon même si j'avais pu bouger, j'avais tellement mal que n'aurais pas réussi. Fatiguée, j'essayais de dormir, mais n'y arrivais pas, alors je fermais les yeux pour me reposer.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'entendis deux voix qui s'approchaient de la pièce où je me trouvais, puis ces personnes pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Je décidais soudainement de faire semblant de dormir, et je pus entendre les deux hommes parler :

- « Alors c'est elle ? La voix semblait hésitante

- Oui, c'est elle.

- ...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? La voix était dure

- C'est une sang de bourbe ...

- Ne croit pas tous ce qu'on te dit

- Comment ça ?

- Granger n'est pas son vrai non

- Tu veux dire que...

- Oui ! L'homme coupa la parole de son compagnon, maintenant que tu la vus, va t'entraîner, n'oublie pas que ce soir tu passe ton test

- Oui Père. »

Les deux voix s'était tues, j'entendais la porte se fermer, les deux hommes étaient partis. Je me souvenais encore des paroles de la première voix, je connaissais cette voix, j'en étais sur et certaine.

Le dialogue que j'avais entendu entre les deux hommes venait de créer une nouvelle question dans ma tête « Qui suis réellement ? »

Voilà le chapitre 1 est fini, il est assez court, mais les prochain seront plus long, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire des tites remarques bonnes ou mauvaises j ouvre bien mes oreilles pour les entendre. Appuyez sur REVIEW ;-) (- ;


	2. Chapter 2

Finalement le noir me va bien

Finalement le noir me va bien

Résumé du chapitre précédent... TIN LIN LIN (musique mystérieuse)

Les deux voix s'était tues, j'entendais la porte se fermer, les deux hommes étaient partis. Je me souvenais encore des paroles de la première voix, je connaissais cette voix, j'en étais sur et certaine.

Le dialogue que j'avais entendu entre les deux hommes venait de créer une nouvelle question dans ma tête « Qui suis réellement ? »

**Chapitre 2 : Découverte de sa nouvelle...maison (surtout de sa chambre)**

Cela faisait une semaine que je me trouvais dans une chambre, elle était grande mais il y avait peu de mobilier : une étagère et un lit, ce qui donnait une étrange impression de vide. Je faisais une nouvelle fois le tour de la pièce, il y avait une porte qui était toujours fermée, et une autre qui s'ouvrait quand Suinty, une petite elfe, venait me soigner, m'apporter à manger, des habits, et aussi de quoi me laver.

Je réfléchissais à un plan pour m'échapper. Chaque matin Suinty venait m'apporter le petit déjeuner, et prenait soin de fermer la porte, ce sort, j'aurais pu facilement le retirer si j'avais eu ma baguette, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Quand les cloches d'une église, sûrement non loin de là, annonçaient midi, Suinty m'amenait à manger, puis pendant environ une minute, elle sortait pour aller chercher des habits et de quoi me laver. C'est donc à midi que j'allais essayer de sortir de la pièce, je n'avais jamais vu ce qui se trouvait dans le couloir, si des hommes me surveillaient, où si il y avait un sort m'empêchant de sortir, mais il fallait au moins que j'essaye.

12h00, Suinty entra et m'apporta des habits, puis elle sortit en laissant la porte entrouverte. Je me glissais à l'extérieur de la pièce, je levai la tête, le couloir est assez étroit, mais je n'eus pas plus de temps pour l'observer car une alarme assourdissante retentie.

Je me mis donc à courir le plus loin possible de la chambre, j'étais terrifiée, j'entendais un homme qui criait des ordres à d'autres personnes, il fallait absolument que je trouve un recoin où me cacher, car je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Je commençais à avoir très chaud, je ne pouvais plus continuer, j'étais à bout de souffle, ma respiration était irrégulière, j'entendais des hommes qui s'approchaient, je mis une main au niveau de mon ventre, je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mon souffle. Les hommes qui me poursuivaient, se mirent en cercle.

Prenant peur je mis à crier : « Non je ne veux pas ! Je ne vous ai rien fait, laissez moi tranquille», j'avais les larmes aux yeux, je ne voulais pas être à nouveau enfermée dans la chambre. Les hommes ricanèrent, et commencèrent à resserrer le cercle. Terrorisée, je tremblais, et je les voyais avancer, ils étaient tout près de moi... Un homme me toucha et je me mis à crier, l'homme retira vivement la main qui était posée sur mon bras comme si elle venait d'être brûlée.

Un sentiment de puissance me submergea et je senti chaque parcelles de mon corps brûlaient, je tenais encore debout, la douleur était devenue insoutenable et je me mis à hurler, j'avais l'impression que mon corps allait exploser, je pleurais, j'avais tellement mal que j'aurais voulu mourir, je sentis quelque chose émaner de moi. Je criai une dernière fois rejetant toute la douleur.

Puis plus rien, le vide total, je ne pouvais plus bouger, je n'avais plus de force, je levai la tête pour voir les hommes étalés sur le sol, j'avais la tête qui tournait, je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. Ma vue commença à se brouiller, j'aperçus un homme qui s'avançait vers moi, je ne pouvais plus tenir, mes jambes me lâchèrent, mais avant que je puisse tomber sur le sol, le jeune homme m'attrapa et me prit dans ses bras.

Je me sentais bien dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait m'arriver, un sentiment de sécurité m'envahissait. J'arrivais à peine à voir son visage, mais je sentais un doux parfum, qui provient de cet homme, je n'arrivais pas à l'identifier, mais cette odeur me calmait.

Je le vu pousser la porte, et me déposer doucement sur le lit. Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse, alors j'utilisai les dernières forces qui me restaient pour pouvoir lui attraper le bras. L'homme n'essaya pas de partir bien qu'il aurait pu le faire, mais s'allongea à côté de moi. Je me blottie contre lui avant de sombrer dans un doux sommeil.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, le jeune homme était toujours là, et je pouvais déjà mieux le voir, j'avais la tête sur son torse. Je relevai la tête pour le regarder, et je pu constater qu'il me souriait, le jeune homme avait les cheveux châtains, les yeux noisette, il était assez grand et musclé. Je me sentais bien à côté de lui, je n'avais jamais éprouvé un tel sentiment. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille, il me caressait les cheveux et je fermai les yeux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ce moment dura, mais il se leva du lit, et je fus tout à coup très crispée. Je le vois me sourire, et déposer un léger baiser comme l'aurait un père qui voulait rassurer son enfant. Le jeune homme s'avança vers la porte et me dit qu'à 1h30 un jeune homme viendrait me chercher pour que j'aille m'acheter de nouvelles affaires.

Je lui souris, la porte se ferma. Je me levai et essayai de faire le point, mais je n'y arrivais pas, je me posais trop de questions, des questions qui pour l'instant restées malheureusement sans réponse. Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme entra, me m'annonça que la porte à côté de moi était ouverte et que Suinty ne viendrait plus m'apporter à manger.

La femme me donna des habits, ma baguette magique, à manger et un livre, je souris en lisant le titre du livre « milles formules pour prendre soin de son corps et se faire belle ». Je décidais de manger tout de suite, et je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Suinty, j'étais habituée à la voire, et j'étais assez inquiète qu'elle ne soit plus là. Et puis quelque chose d'autre m'intriguait, je lançais un sort sur le mur et constata que personne ne me surveillait, ce qui voulait dire que je pouvais sortir de la chambre, et m'enfuir...

J'avançais vers la porte et l'ouvris, je sortis, aucune alarme ne retentie, je fis encore quelques pas, mais rien ne se passa. Je rentrai dans la chambre et m'assis sur le lit, ce n'était pas normal, en une nuit, les hommes me faisaient confiance et me laissaient sortir comme si s'était normal que je trouvais là. Mais après tout, ces hommes avaient eu raison de me laisser sans surveillance car je n'allais pas partir, non je ne voulais pas m'enfuir, depuis la rencontre avec le jeune homme qui avait pris soin de moi, je ne voulais plus m'en aller, en faite, j'avais surtout peur de voir, la réaction des gens dehors, j'avais peur de retrouver Ron et Harry, après tout ce que j'avais fait hier n'était pas normal.

Pour sortir mes problèmes de la tête, je décidai d'aller vers la mystérieuse porte qui était maintenant ouverte. Je posai ma main sur la poignée sculptée en bois, je la tournais, et poussais la porte.

Je découvris une superbe salle de bain blanche. Je pénétrai donc dans la salle où trônait au milieu une magnifique baignoire, sur les murs se trouvaient plusieurs grandes glaces. Il y avait aussi deux commodes et une petite étagère. J'ouvris une commode où je trouvai des serviettes, peignoirs, gants... Dans la seconde, plus petite, il n'y avait rien du tout. Et dans l'étagère je découvris plein de shampoings et gel douche magiques et d'autres produits : des billes magiques... J'allais vers le lavabo, et ouvris le petit placard qui était dessous, je et vis une multitude de magazine sur la beauté.

Fatiguée, je décidais d'aller me relaxer dans la baignoire, j'ouvris donc les robinets d'eau et je ramenai les habits qu'on m'avait apportés, dans la salle de bain. Ensuite je me déshabillai et je m'examinai, j'avais beaucoup changé : j'avais plus de poitrine, j'avais grandi, et ma taille s'était aussi amincie, je n'aimais pas mes cheveux et décidai d'aller m'en occuper plus tard.

J'arrêtai l'eau et pris quelques billes qui se trouvaient sur l'étagère, je déposai une dans le bain, et une agréable odeur de cerise s'émana de celui- ci, puis j'en en déposai une autre et cette fois-ci une mousse onctueuse couvrit la surface de l'eau. Je décidais que le bain était parfait, et rangeai le reste des billes dans un petit panier vide. Je pris aussi un autre shampoing quicolorés les cheveux en noir et crées quelques mèches plus claires , un gel douche à la cerise.

J'entrai doucement dans le bain, sentant l'eau chaude et la mousse sur ma peau. Une fois que fus toute entière dans le bain, je soupirai de plaisir, l'odeur de la cerise me calmait, et toutes les questions que j'avais pu me poser avant, s'évanouir.

Alors ça y est le chapitre 2 bis est fini, mais pensez à REVIWER . Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : Préparation et sortie


	3. Chapter 3

Finalement le noir me va bien

Finalement le noir me va bien

J'entrai doucement dans le bain, sentant l'eau chaude et la mousse sur ma peau. Une fois que fus toute entière dans le bain, je soupirai de plaisir, l'odeur de la cerise me calmait, et toutes les questions que j'avais pu me poser avant, s'évanouir.

**Chapitre 3 Préparation et sortie  
**  
Je commençais à poser le shampoing qui fallait laisser agir dix minutes, puis je pris le gel douche à la senteur de la cerise, et j'eus un frisson quand le savon toucha ma peau, car le liquide était froid. Puis je me rappelai que la bille magique mise dans le bain avait le même effet qu'un gel douche, et alors, je me mis à rire. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri, je me sentais bien, là, dans l'eau, dans cette maison. Je rinçai mes cheveux, puis me séchais.

J'étais détendue, mes mouvements étaient devenus lents et gracieux. Je m'habillai, et me regardai dans une des glaces. Je portais une robe courte et assez moulante, la robe se composait d'un décolleté plongeant, de fines bretelles de couleur argent et d'une ceinture de même couleur, le reste de la robe était de couleur verte.

Je m'avançais vers le placard du lavabo pour prendre des magazines et les feuilleter dans sa chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit et regarda les couvertures pour pouvoir voir lequel serait le plus intéressant, et se ne fut pas compliqué car sur un des magazines, il y avait en gros titre « Comment se relooker complètement, maquillage, cheveux, corps » Je regardai à l'intérieur du magazine il n'y avait qu'une seule page ( ndA : UNE SEULE FEUILLE ! Ils sont fort ces sorciers.).

Je compris rapidement le mystère du magazine, il fallait lancer un sort, et on serait relooker selon les idées des plus grands experts. J'avais un peu peur de le faire mais quelque chose me rassurais, en bas de la page, à gauche, il y avait un tout petit texte informant les lecteurs que si leur changement ne leur plaisait pas, il y avait une contre formule à réciter dans la demi-heure qui suit le sort de « relookage ».

Je pris alors ma baguette, et récitai la formule, je ne sentis rien, je croyais que rien ne s'était passé, mais quand je me regardai dans une des glaces, j'eus une agréable surprise. La couleur de mes cheveux ne changea pas mais il devinrent plus lisses tout en gardant du volume. Mon maquillage comprenait surtout trois couleurs vertes et argent sur mes yeux, et rose sur mes lèvres, mon corps lui était plus bronzé. Et mes yeux avaient pris une teinte violette.

Les cloches d'une église annonçaient 1h30. UNE HEURE ET DEMIE! Je me mis à paniquer, on devait me chercher à 1h30, je n'avais pas encore mis mes chaussures. « Holalalala », ce n'était pas possible on m'avait apporté quatre paires de chaussures différentes.

On frappa à la porte, j'étais prise de panique, qu'elle paire fallait-il que je mette ? Elles étaient toutes magnifiques. J'en pris une au hasard, c'était des chaussures à talon vert clair avec un lacet vert foncé qui monté un peu sur la cheville. On frappa de nouveau à la porte, je mis la main sur la poignée de la porte, tourna celle-ci. :

-« Il était temps !

- Malfoy ? C'était la même voix que j'avais entendue dans la chambre

- Appelle-moi Drago, dit-il

- ...

- Euh ... ça va ?

- Tu...tu étais dans ma...ma chambre ? Ma voix tremblait

- Comment ? De quoi parles-tu ? Sa voix était fausse, il savait très bien ce que je voulais dire.

- Non, rien, alors qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire aujourd'hui ? J'avais décidai de changer de conversation

- Il se trouve que le maître veut que tu reste avec nous, Il venait de prononcer le mot maître avec respect, pas avec crainte comme je l'aurais cru, mais avec respect

- Le maître ? Pourquoi veut-il que je reste avec vous ?

- J'en sais rien, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il veut que je t'amène dans l'allée des Embrumes et après sur le chemin de traverse pour que tu puisses acheter tes nouvelles affaires.

- Est-ce que je suis portée disparue ? J'avais peur de sortir du manoir, je voulais retarder ma sortie de cette maison, j'avais peur de ce que je trouverai une fois dehors

- Evidemment, on n'est pas oubliée si vite quand on est l'ami du survivant et du rouquin

- Et je vais pouvoir me promener comme ça, sans que rien m'arrive ?

- Tu devrais dire « nous » arrive, n'oublie pas que je suis avec toi, et puis, ils ne te veulent pas de mal, par contre quand ils te verront avec moi, c'est à moi qu'ils en voudront... »

Cette conversation s'arrêta là, Drago me fit signe de sortir, il ferma la porte de ma chambre, me sourit, puis marcha dans le manoir comme s'il le connaissait par coeur. Les couloirs du manoir était assez sombre, beaucoup de tableaux étaient accrochés sur les murs, les personnages peints, me regardaient, les yeux grands ouverts.

Une fois sortis du manoir, un chauffeur devant une voiture noire nous attendait, m'ouvrit la porte, et fit de même avec Drago. Le voyage se fit en silence, on s'observait l'un l'autre. Drago était musclé, sûrement grâce au entraînement de quidditch, ses yeux, couleur acier, me transpercer la peau, je le sentais qui me dévisageait, il avait un petit sourire narquois, je n'étais pas sur de l'origine de ce sourire, mais de toute façon je ne préférais pas le savoir.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta, ce fut Drago qui m'ouvrit la porte et qui me tendit la main que je pris avec plaisir. Il me regarda dans les yeux, j'avais l'impression de fondre, je dus d'ailleurs détourner mon regard pour essayer de reprendre contenance, mais ce que je vis quand je le regardai de nouveau me fit rougir : il fixait mon décolleté. Quand il s'aperçut que je le regardais à nouveau, il me sourit, me mit la main au niveau du dos pour m'inviter à avancer. J'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Quand nous arrivions dans l'allée des Embrumes sa main était descendue au niveau de mes hanches, je pouvais sentir son parfum qui m'enivrais. Nous allâmes manger dans un restaurant, puis firent quelques magasins de vêtements, puis nous entrâmes dans une bibliothèque. Il alla directement voir le vendeur qui lui donna une poche. Puis nous sirotâmes une boisson qui venait de sortir dans le nouveau bar dans le chemin de Traverse.

C'était la première fois depuis que j'avais été enlevée que je me trouvais au chemin de Traverse, beaucoup de personnes me regardaient bizarrement, et chuchotaient entre eux. Je regardais Drago qui me lança un sourire charmeur qui me fit oublier mes craintes, je lui rendis son sourire. Peu de temps après, il mit sa main sur la mienne. Je sentais les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer. On se regardait dans les yeux, j'étais si bien en ce moment, j'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête, mais se ne fut pas le cas.

« Hermione ! » Ce cri me sortis de mon bonheur, je détournais mon regard avec regret pour regarder à qui appartenait la voix. Fred ou George Weasley me sauta dessus, et me prit dans ses bras. Je me détachais péniblement de ses bras, et je le regardai avec antipathie :

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma voix était dure

-Ce qui m'arrive ? Il semblait étonné, Hermione ça fait environ une semaine et demie que tout le monde te recherche, je te retrouve, et toi tu me demandes ce qui m'arrive

-Ecoute Weasley, Hermione est chez moi, elle habite dans mon manoir et elle en a marre de devoir supporter des personnes dans ton genre

-Mais comment fais-tu pour rester avec elle c'est une sang de bourbe, Weasley comprit la faute qu'il avait commise, il n'avait pas voulu l'insulté, mais c'était trop tard

-tu oses la traiter de sang de bourbe, ne l'insulte plus jamais, c'est compris ?

-C'est toi qui me dis ça Malfoy ? Toi qui l'insulté avant

-Tu te ... Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car je le coupai

-C'est bon je vais régler cette affaire, dis-je à Drago, quand à toi, je me retournai vivement vers Weasley, ne m'insulte plus jamais, oublie moi, je n'ai plus rien à faire de ta famille et de Potter...

-Tu ne l'appelles plus par son prénom !

-Ne me coupe pas la parole ! Ne me touches pas, et ne m'approche plus, je ne veux plus entendre parler ni de toi ni de ta famille, est-ce que c'est clair ? Ce n'était même pas une question, qu'il le veuille ou non je ne voulais plus le voir, je me sentais maintenant étrangère à ces gens.

-Hermione, il t'as ensorcelé »

C'était trop, j'en avais marre, je pris la main de Drago, et nous nous apprêtions à partir, quand cet imbécile de Weasley me toucha l'épaule. Je me retournai, je voulais lui lancer un sort mais j'avais oublié ma baguette dans la chambre. J'en avais marre, il m'avait poussé à bout, il fallait à tout prix que je fasse sortir ma colère, j'en pouvais plus je fermai les yeux, « pourquoi j'avais oublié ma baguette, j'aurais pu lui lancer le sort de suplicium ! ». Et c'est ce qui arriva, Weasley fut projeté au sol et se mit à crier. J'étais déboussolée, je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Drago et moi partîmes assez vite, un chauffeur nous attendait déjà, la voiture démarra rapidement. Drago comprenant mon trouble m'attira vers lui, je posai doucement ma tête contre son épaule, pendant que lui me caressait tendrement les cheveux. Je me décidai de me retourner vers lui, on se regarda dans les yeux. Une larme coula le long de ma joue et il passa délicatement son pouce sur celle-ci pour l'effacer, puis il me sourit et m'enlaça doucement.

Fin du chapitre

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : consolation, surprise et agréable soirée

N'oublié pas de reviewer


	4. Chapter 4

Finalement le noir me va bien

Finalement le noir me va bien

Drago et moi partîmes assez vite, un chauffeur nous attendait déjà, la voiture démarra rapidement. Drago comprenant mon trouble m'attira vers lui, je posai doucement ma tête contre son épaule, tendit que lui me caressait tendrement les cheveux. Je me décidai de me retourner vers lui, nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Une larme coula le long de ma joue et il passa délicatement son pouce sur ma joue pour l'effacer, puis il me sourit et m'enlaça doucement.

**Chapitre 4 : consolation, surprise et agréable soirée**

Drago était à nouveau en face de moi, il venait de m'ouvrir la porte de la voiture. Il me sourit et me prit doucement la main avant de m'entraîner vers un labyrinthe, mais avant d'entrer à l'intérieur, il m'attira vers lui et me mit ses mains sur mes yeux pour m'empêcher de voir quelque chose. Il me guida, à traverse le labyrinthe. Au bout d'une ou de deux minutes de marche il s'arrêta et retira ses mains.

J'ouvris les yeux et pu voir un magnifique jardin, au milieu, il y avait une merveilleuse fontaine bleu pâle, autour de celle-ci se trouvait deux bancs rose pastel. Il y avait trois chemins, deux pour conduire aux bancs, et un autre en spirale qui finissait par entourer la fontaine, le reste était rempli de vlottures bleues, roses, et blanches, ces fleurs étaient magiques et fleurissaient toute l'année, elles avaient aussi la propriété de relaxer les gens.

Drago m'entraîna vers un des bancs et on s'installa sur celui- ci, il me prit dans ses bras, je me sentais bien dans ses bras, j'avais la tête posée sur son épaule, je ne voulais plus penser à rien, mais je n'y arrivais pas, quelques larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, et Drago me caressa lentement les cheveux.

Je n'arrivais pas à faire cesser mes larmes, il me releva la tête, me fis un de ses plus beaux sourires, il me donna un baiser sur le front et me serra de nouveau dans ses bras. Pendant que je laissais encore mes larmes couler, il me berça doucement en me murmurant des mots doux, au bout d'un certain temps, mes yeux furent secs, et on décida qu'il valait mieux rentrer.

Drago m'expliqua comment me retrouver dans le manoir, on croisa son père qui nous fit un charmant sourire et qui me montra sa bibliothèque et son bureau, puis il m'expliqua que si je devais le chercher, c'était les endroits où j'avais le plus de chance de le trouver. Puis Draco continua la visite, il me montra les cuisines où une centaine d'elfes travaillaient d'arrache pied. Et quand je lui ai demandé ce qui se préparait, il me fit un de ces sourires qui me faisait fondre et me dit que je verrais ce soir.

Puis il me montra sa chambre. Elle était verte et argent comme les couleurs de sa maison. Il y avait deux bibliothèques remplies de livres sur la magie, à côtés un petit bureau, une commode et superbe lit. Il me montra aussi sa salle de bain, elle était toujours verte, le sol était plus foncé que les autres meubles. Sa baignoire était trois fois plus grande que la mienne, chose que j'aurai eue du mal à m'imaginer si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux. La salle était aussi remplie de placards et étagères. Il me montra la plupart des contenus des placards et étagères.

Il ne restait qu'un seul placard, Drago me dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je l'ouvre. Je l'interrogeai mais il ne me répondait pas. Alors décidée à l'ouvrir, je fis semblant de partir, mais quand il n'y fit plus attention, je me mis à courir vers celui-ci. Ma main s'était posée sur la poignée du placard, mais avant que je puisse l'ouvrir, il m'attrapa, j'essayais de me dégager, mais il m'allongea sur le sol et se mit à me faire des chatouilles et je dus abandonner la partie, allongée et essoufflée je le regardais dans les yeux.

Il me fit un petit sourire et commença à approcher son visage du mien, ses douces lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes, et n'en pouvant plus, je me mis à l'embrasser avec passion, il ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de répondre à se baiser ardent. Puis il passa lentement sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, j'entrouvris donc ma bouche et il introduit sa langue dans celle-ci. Nos langues se caressaient passionnément. Drago fit remonter ma robe le long de mes jambes, et se mit lentement à les caresser, tendit que moi je glissais doucement mes main sous son tee-shirt, pour caresser son torse.

J'enlevais doucement son tee-shirt, et me retourna pour être en position dominante. Je retirais complètement ma robe et me mis à embrasser le torse de mon amant, Drago dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et commençait à m'allonger par terre pour pouvoir être sur moi quand soudain

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » Lucius Malfoy venait de pénétrer dans la chambre, et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Drago se releva rapidement, et ferma la porte.

-« Euh...oui, qui a-t-il père ? Drago était terriblement gêné

-Hermione est avec toi ? Lucius savait très bien que j'étais avec lui mais voulait s'amuser un peu

-Euh...Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre, c'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi embarrassé

-Oui je suis là, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Il faudrait que vous rentriez dans votre chambre pour vous préparer pour la soirée, je peux rentrer ?

-NON ! Drago avait crié, il n'avait pas voulu crier mais il n'avait pas pu aussi s'en empêcher

-Pourquoi ?

-...

-Tout va bien au moins ?

-Oui

-Bon ben dépêchez-vous, vous deux, il faut que vous soyez en bas d'en une heure et demie, et Hermione, vos achats ont été apportés dans votre chambre, Drago n'oublie pas de lui donner les lettres, Lucius s'en alla.

-Quelle soirée ? Et quelles lettres ?

-Il y a une soirée en ton honneur. Il avait dit ça le plus naturellement, comme si c'était habituel

- En mon honneur ?

-Ben oui en ton honneur... Drago s'était déjà rhabillait mais avait changé de vêtements pour être beaucoup plus élégant.

-Et les lettres ?

-Elles sont sur mon bureau, et tu les auras que quand tu te seras habillée, Dumbledore a fait fort, on lui a dit que tu étais chez moi, et il t'a déjà envoyais ta lettre, il doit y avoir quelque chose d'important, sinon il ne l'aurait pas fait... »

J'avais complètement oublié de m'habiller, je me mis à rire et Drago suivit juste après. Je m'habillais donc rapidement. Drago était sorti de la salle de bain et avait prit ses lettres. Je m'assis à côté de lui et il me tendit les deux lettres.

La première venait de Poudlard, les élèves de septième année devaient aider les premières années, sauf les deux préfets en chef etc... Et...J'étais la préfète en chef ! Je n'y croyais pas, je sautai dans les bras de Drago qui m'expliqua que lui aussi était le préfet en chef. Il y avait une autre lettre dans l'enveloppe, celle la disait qu'étant préfète en chef Je devrais être à Poudlard deux semaines avant les cours pour préparer une nouvelle répartition, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait mais j'en saurais sûrement davantage une fois là-bas. J'ouvris la deuxième lettre :

« Chère Alyssa,

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que nous n'avons pu te garder avec nous. Nous aurions aimé être auprès de toi mais nous n'avons pas pu. Nous sommes recherchés par le clan des Siumas et Tom nous a recueillis. Il a fallu brouiller les pistes pour qu'ils ne te recherchent pas, nous avons donc du te confier à Dumbledore bien que cela nous fasse mal, à ton père et à moi, mais il fallait le faire.

Nous avons confié à Lucius cette lettre pour que, quoi que tu deviennes, tu connaisses un jour ta véritable identité. Tu es une Freta, une sorcière extrêmement puissante redoutée par le monde entier. Personne ne connaît ton existence sauf nos proches (Tom, Lucius et quelques autres personnes.) Je ne sais pas quoi t'écrire, nous ne pouvons pas te dire autre chose sur les freta car cela pourrait te nuire, et les Suimas pourraient te retrouver. Tout est très compliqué, mais tu trouvera le chemin avec de véritables soutiens, fait confiance à ton parrain, il t'enseignera le vrai art de la magie. Nous serons toujours là, près de toi. Nous t'aimons tout les deux.

Maria et Marc Clorid, tes parents qui t'aiment »

Je ne comprenais pas très bien cette lettre, c'était assez confus, rien n'était réellement expliqué. Savoir que Lucius était mon parrain changeait énormément de choses pour moi. J'avais pris l'habitude de le mépriser parce qu'Harry m'avait dit des choses horribles sur son sujet mais s'il était mon parrain, c'est que mes parents devaient lui faire confiance. Et Tom, de qui parlait-elle… Jedusor sûrement, mais quel lien avaient mes parents avec lui ?

Et puis Qu'est-ce qu'un Suima et une Freta ? Des sorciers puissant certes mais cela ne me disait pas qui ils étaient : leur nature ? Leurs pouvoirs ? Et en quoi connaître ce que je suis pourrait-il me nuire ? J'avais trop de questions dans ma tête, des questions qui pour l'instant restaient sans réponse.

« Hermione il faut être prêt dans moins d'une demi-heure ! » Le ton de Drago était pressant. Il me prit par la main et m'entraîna dans le couloir, on se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers ma chambre.

Quand j'entrais dans celle-ci, j'eus un choc, on avait rajouté des meubles, il y avait un bureau avec encrier... Et deux commodes, mes vêtements qu'on nous avait livrés étaient sur le lit. Je ne savais pas quelle robe mettre, Drago souris en me voyant paniquer, et me tendit une longue robe noire très élégante, avec une fine ceinture verte, un lacet au niveau du dos pour fermer la tenue. Je la mis rapidement et Drago ferma doucement le lacet.

Ensuite lui qui s'était déjà habillé après l'entrevue avec son père alla dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer. Il s'apprêtait à les plaquer comme à son habitude mais je les mis en piques. Il se regarda d'abord bizarrement, puis il dit que cela le changerait et que si son père n'était pas content ; il dirait que tout était ma faute, je me mis à rire, je voulais le plaqué au sol pour m'amuser, mais à peine je lui touchai l'épaule qu'il me renversa doucement sur le carrelage froid de ma salle de bain.

Drago sourit puis m'embrassa tendrement, à ce moment là un petit elfe entra dans ma chambre pour nous annoncer que la soirée allait bientôt commencer. On se releva assez rapidement puis je me lançai hâtivement un sort mon maquillage changea et devint plus sombre que le précédant. J'enfilais ensuite des chaussures à talon noires. Puis ensemble, on dirigea vers le hall.

Drago poussa les portes et j'entrais à l'intérieur. Tout le monde se tournait vers moi. En me voyant complètement stupéfiée et surtout terrorisée par le regard des autres, Drago me prit la main, et m'entraîna d'abord vers son père et le jeune homme qui m'avait porté dans ma chambre le jour où j'avais voulu m'enfuir :

-« Bonjour vous deux, dit le jeune homme avec un léger sourire aux lèvres

-Bonjour maître, Drago venait de dire maître, c'est-à-dire que le jeune séduisant était Lord Voldemort, Tom Elvis Jeudusor, je n'y croyais, je resserrai la main de Drago

-Ca va Hermione ? Tu es toute pâle, me dit Lucius

-Oui oui ça va, je...je suis juste un peu fatiguée

-On sait, ta journée a été remplie d'émotions ? »

Lucius et Voldemort me tutoyaient, je n'arrivais pas y croire, il y a quelques heures, mon parrain et Jedusor me vouvoyaient et maintenant ils me tutoyaient, ils devaient savoir que j'avais lu la lettre. Pendant le reste de la soirée, j'appris que d'autres mangemorts connaissaient mes parents plus particulièrement ma mère qui était une sorcière, mon père lui était un Frete, et à chaque fois que je leur demandais s'il savait ce qu'était un Frete ou une Freta, ils me répondaient qu'ils en avaient aucune idée, que mes parents ne parlaient jamais de ce sujet.

A la fin de la soirée, on me donna quelques cadeaux, des livres sur la magie « noire », une cape d'invisibilité, des pierres pour mieux canaliser mes énergies, mon parrain m'offrit un magnifique collier avec un pendentif en argent qui représentait un serpent qui mordait une pierre, cette pierre devrait protéger des sorts qui contrôlent l'esprit.

Tom qui avait voulu que je l'appelle par ce prénom, ne voulait pas me faire la marque du mangemort, et donc m'avait offert une bague en argent et en forme de serpent pour que je puisse savoir quand il y avait du danger, et quand on avait besoin de moi. C'était aussi pratique et aussi moins voyant.

A la fin de fête j'étais exténuée, Drago fatigué était rentrait dans sa chambre pour se coucher une heure avant la fin. J'étais donc seule dans le manoir, aucune lumière était allumée, et j'avais oublié le sort pour allumer les lampes qui étaient dans le couloir où je me trouvai.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, je ne me retrouvais plus, et vu la longueur du manoir, j'étais sûrement arrivée à une partie que je n'avais pas visitée. J'étais terrifiée, je crus entendre des pas derrière moi, mais à chaque fois que je me retournais il n'y avait personne. Je trébuchai quelques fois sur le parquet. J'étais épuisée, et j'avais froid, cette partie du château en plus d'être abandonnée n'était pas chauffée. J'arrivais dans une grande salle, mais avant que je puisse sortir de celle- ci...

TIN LIN LIN Le Chapitre est fini. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Vous ne le saurez pas au prochain épisode. Nan je blague N'oubliez surtout pas de REVIEWER, hein ? lol


	5. Chapter 5

Finalement le noir me va bien

Finalement le noir me va bien

J'étais terrifiée, je crus entendre des pas derrière moi, mais à chaque fois que je me retournais il n'y avait personne. Je trébuchais quelques fois sur le parquet. J'étais épuisée, et j'avais froid, cette partie du château en plus d'être abandonnée n'était pas chauffée. J'arrivais dans une grande sale, mais avant que je puisse sortir de celle- ci...

**Chapitre 5 : Enlèvement, retrouvailles, disputes et idée de vengeance**

« Attrapez-la »

Des hommes sortirent de derrière la porte et m'immobilisèrent. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je fus traînée sur le sol. Ils descendaient un escalier. Je sentais les marches ; ma tête cognait sur celles-ci, j'avais mal, cet escalier était interminable ! Mais pourquoi quand je voulais utiliser mes pouvoirs ils ne marchaient pas ! A force de coups, je finis pas perdre conscience.

J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais ligotée à une chaise, il faisait vraiment très froid, je frissonnais, tout mon corps était endolori. Je me trouvai sûrement dans un cachot. Il y avait des chaînes sur le mur, mais on ne m'y avait pas attaché ce qui était étrange.

«Enfin réveillée ! » un homme venait d'entrer dans la salle et s'assit à côté de moi, il était âgé sa barbe était trois fois plus longue que celle que Dumbledore bien que celui-ci l'avait coupé l'année dernière.

-« Alors Alyssa, tu as appris qui tu étais... Tes parents t'ont sûrement expliqué tes pouvoirs...

-Non, je ne sais rien, ma voix tremblait, j'étais terrifiée

-On ne me coupe jamais la parole ! L'homme me donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, et j'eus le souffle coupé

-d'accord, j'ai compris

-J'espère pour toi, bien que cela ne me dérangerais pas de recommencer, et mettons aussi autre chose au clair, tant que ne te demande pas de parler, TU NE DIS RIEN, ok ?

-D'accord, d'accord

-Bien on va pouvoir recommencer notre entrevue, tes parents t'ont sûrement expliqué en quoi consiste tes pouvoirs, et on aimerait savoir comment obtenir le pouvoir d'invisibilité primaire, qu'est ce qu'il faut dire ?

-Je...je ne sais pas

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Il me donna une claque, je sais très bien que TU le sais, tu as reçu une lettre de tes parents, ils te l'ont sûrement dis ! NON ?

-Non je ne sais pas

-C'est ça prend moi pour un moldu ! Cette fois-ci, il me donna une claque qui renversa la chaise, je me trouvais donc par terre

-Tu ne veux rien me dire ?

-Mais je ne sais même pas de quoi vous voulez parler !

-Tu as bien reçu une lettre de tes parents ?

-Oui...mais il ne...

-Tais-toi, tu as reçu une lettre de tes parents, mais tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qu'il faut faire, t'en pis pour toi ! Vous deux, attachez-la au mur.

Deux hommes sortirent de l'ombre. L'homme qui m'avait interrogé, annonça avant de s'en aller, qu'ils pouvaient s'amuser mais qu'il ne fallait pas trop m'abîmer, car le maître voulait que je sois encore en état de dire quelque chose. Les deux hommes exécutèrent les ordres qu'on leur avait donnés. Ils m'attachèrent avec les chaînes.

Bien qu'on ne m'avait pas suspendu très haut mais mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol Ils sortirent et revinrent peu après avec des lames fines. Les deux hommes s'avançaient vers moi, ils me coupaient, les palies étaient profondes, ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, un des deux homme s'avançaient vers moi, un sourire sadique aux lèvres… la baguette pointée vers moi « surpusta » formule dite, je me mis a crier, je sentais comme une décharge électrique dans tout le corps, l'homme allait recommencé mais leur maître arriva.

« Laissez-la !

-Oui maître

-Alors, chère Alyssa, mes hommes s'occupent bien de vous ? L'homme me fit un sourire malveillant et s'avança vers moi. Tu ne veux rien dire, c'est ça ?

-Mais je ne sais rien !

-Vraiment, tu ne nous en voudras pas si on te dit que nous te ne croyons pas, Baissez les chaînes, je veux que ses pieds touchent le sol.

-Bien maître... »

Je sentais le sol froid sous mes pieds, Leur maître me colla au mur, j'étais terrifiée, une larme coula le long de ma joue, leur maître se moquait de moi, il disait qu'en tant que Fretta je ne devais pas pleurer. Et que si je continuais il me tuerait.

« C'est dommage que je ne soit pas un sorcier, j'aurais tellement aimé te jeter un doloris mais bon étant un suimas j'ai tout de même quelques pouvoirs comme celui-là ! »

Il leva les mains rapidement vers moi, et je fus prise d'une crise, je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler, la douleur était intense, je pense même qu'un doloris aurait été préférable à cela… Je ne pus me retenir de vomir sur le sol. Là le maître arrêta la torture et mit à rire, un rire cruel qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi.

Malheureusement je ne savais rien de ce qu'étais la douleur et je pus le remarquer avec les jours qui suivirent. J'avais perdu le fil du temps, Comme je le pensais ils me nourrissaient bien, ils voulaient certes me faire souffrir mais en même temps ils voulaient que je tienne pour les révéler ce que je ne savais pas…

Il vint un jour, où le maître en eut marre, il doutait que je ne savais rien, et il décida de me tuer. Il demandait a ses acolytes de me retirer les chaînes et de s'amuser avec moi, après plusieurs coupures aux bras ils se moquaient de moi j'avais compris ce qu'il m'attendait…je levais soudainement les mains dans un espoir désespéré et ils furent tous projetés sur le mur.

J'étais si étonnée, et déboussolée, je ne savais pas quoi faire, après une seconde de réflexion qui me parut durer une éternité, j'ouvris rapidement la porte et commençai à courir. Je ne connaissais pas cette partie du château, il n'y avait aucun tableau, sûrement pour ne pas déclencher d'alarme, je n'avais jamais eu aussi froid, on était encore en août enfin c'était se que j'espérais... J'entendis des hommes derrière moi, je commençais à fatiguer, je n'en pouvais plus, l'allure de ma course ralentissait, les hommes se rapprochaient. Ils commencèrent à m'encercler, ils ricanaient, le cercle ne se refermait pas, j'entendis mon tortionnaire arriver, il hurlait.

Au tournant je trouvais une statue en forme d'aigle, je me cachais assise derrière, je pouvais entendre les hommes qui couraient. J'étais essoufflée mais il fallait que je me relève, je me décidai donc à utiliser pour m'aider une des ailes de l'aigle mais celle-ci se baissa rapidement me faisant perde l'équilibre. Une trappe c'était ouvert et je tombais dans le trou…

J'étais dans le noir total mais vu les passage étroit et peu solide je compris que je me trouvais dans un couloir… Je me calmais, l'adrénaline était redescendue et maintenant je pouvais ressentir la douleur due au bon traitement que m'avait donnée le maître. J'avançais doucement, espérant trouver une sortie, je commençais à avoir faim et toujours aucune lumière, j'avançais encore… Jusqu'à que

- « Mais où peu bien être Alyssia ? Et comment ce fait-il qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de violence… Aujourd'hui on a fini de la rechercher la partie Est ?

- Oui maître

- C'n'est pas possible ! Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ! J'ai promis à ses parents de la protéger déjà que j'ai accepté qu'il la confie à Dumbledore… 13 jours… Mais qu'est-elle devenue… »

« Alors j'étais dans la partie Est, c'est normal qu'il n'est rien trouvé, je n'y suis plus…

Je suis là ! Aidez-moi »

Je n'arrêtais pas de crier je n'en pouvais plus ! Ils parlaient encore, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'entendais pas, Je tapais contre la paroi espérant que celle-ci cède, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire…

Je tombais dans la pièce où se trouvait Jedusor et Lucius, je venais d'utiliser mes dernières forces pour faire céder le mur, je pus juste voir le visage étonné de mon parrain se pencher vers moi et je m'évanouis.

J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre, j'avais mal à la tête... Ma vue était brouillée, je vis quelqu'un arriver près de moi. Je voulus me relever mais la personne posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour m'obliger à m'allonger. Puis je reconnu la personne, c'était Drago, il me fit boire une potion qui me mit d'aplomb, puis il m'expliqua que demain, nous devrions nous en aller pour aller à Poudlard. Je me reposais donc pour me préparer à la dure journée que sera le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, on m'apporta un petit déjeuner copieux, et malgré moi on me fit tout avaler. Vers 10h25 on partit du manoir, pendant tout le trajet Drago me jetait des regards inquiets, je me sentais mal, jamais ça ne m'étais arrivé, pendant l'enlèvement j'avais tout de même maigri.

Nous étions arrivé à la gare à 10h45 et le professeur McGonnagal nous attendait déjà. Il n'y avait pas de train, je pensais qu'il y avait un problème mais je compris rapidement ce qui se passait. McGonnagal qui me regardait d'un air étrange, nous présenta une petite cabine que je n'avais pas remarquée. Elle rentra à l'intérieur, on la suivie. L'endroit était étroit et j'espérais que nous n'aurions pas à rester longtemps dans cette « boîte ». Le Professeur nous pria de nous asseoir, elle fit de même. Elle appuya sur un bouton.

L'endroit fut très secoué. Voyant mon regard d'incompréhension, il me glissa à l'oreille que c'était un portoloin géant et Drago n'oublia pas de me taquiner sur le fait que je ne savais pas ce que c'était et je lui répondit que je ne m'intéressais pas au transport inconfortable, qu'il n'y avait donc aucune utilité à apprendre ce qu'était cet instrument de torture. Mais quand j'eus dis le mot « torture » mon visage pâli, quelques mauvais souvenirs me virent à l'esprit. Le portoloin s'arrêta, McGonnagal sortit. Mon corps était parcouru de frissons. Je la suivie de près et fut heureuse de sortir de la « boîte ».

J'entrai dans la grande salle, tous les regards des professeurs étaient tournés vers moi. Il eut une discussion pour savoir se que j'avais fait ces vacances. Drago leur expliqua que j'étais venue chez lui. Après cela aucun professeur n'osa parler, mais le professeur Rogue, lui, avait un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, on nous expliqua complètement notre travail. Qui consistait surtout à préparer la rentrée des élèves, les nouvelles relations des premières années et dernières années et la répartition. La répartition avait été crée car compte tenu de la nouvelle apparition de Voldemort, les nouvelles idées et ambition de certains élèves divergeaient de leurs anciennes. On fit donc un emploi du temps, et on décida que la première semaine nous nous occuperons de na nouvelle répartition et la seconde des nouveaux liens 1eres – 7ièmes années.

La première semaine passa très rapidement. Draco et Moi passions tout notre temps ensemble. Je fus convoqué dans le bureau du directeur qui me posa des questions sur les vacances au manoir Malfoy, je ne lui dis rien. Il me demanda aussi ce qui c'était passé au chemin de Traverse, quand j'ai projeté un des jumeaux Weasley contre un mur et me prévînt aussi que Ron et Harry était en colère et ne comprenaient pas ma réaction. Je voulus quand même expliquer à Dumbledore ce qui c'était passé, mais il préféra me faire la moral plutôt que de m'écouter ce qui m'irrita. La deuxième semaine fut très dure, ayant pris du retard sur ce que nous devions faire, Drago et moi passâmes toutes les journées et tous les soirs ensemble pour tout régler.

Le jour de la rentrée était arrivé, j'étais très stressée, je ne savais pas comment aller réagir mes amies. Je me préparais, je m'habillais tout en noir, une robe très courte, un maquillage foncé et un chignon serré. Drago n'était pas avec moi, il avait déjà retrouvé ses amis me laissant seule. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point les couloirs de Poudlard étaient longs.

Plus je m'avançais vers la grande salle où c'étaient installés les premiers élèves arrivés en calèche plus je sentais le couloir se rétrécir bien qu'en réalité, celui-ci était entrain de s'élargir. J'entrai dans la grande salle, tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi, c'étaient des regards froids, Harry et Ron étaient déjà arrivés. Ils m'en voulaient, je le voyais très bien dans leurs yeux. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre mon choix. Je m'assis assez loin d'eux mais je me plaçais de sorte que je puisses entendre leur conversation :

- « Comment a-t-elle pu nous faire ça... c'étais la voix d'Harry

- Moi, je te dis qu'elle a commencé a mal tourner quand elle était avec Krum

- En plus je l'avais prévenu

- Harry ça va ?

- Chut... elle nous écoute

- Et alors ! Je m'en fiche moi !

- Mais pas moi on ne sait jamais ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Voldemort, elle est dans l'autre camp maintenant

- On aurait jamais du lui parler à la Miss-je-sais-tout à notre première année

- Ouais, en fait c'est une sale garce, je suis sur qu'elle l'a fait exprès de rester avec nous

- Et tu te souviens quand je ne savais rien pour Queudver, je suis sur qu'elle le savait, elle se fichait qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit a mon rat

- ANCIEN

- oui ancien rat, n'empêche elle a du jouer la comédie un bout de temps, elle n'a jamais était sincère avec nous

- chut...

- Quoi tu vas pas la défendre !

- Non, mais elle nous écoute, je te l'ai déjà dis, on devrait changer de sujet... »

Ron et Harry ne dirent plus rien, j'aurais aimé pleurer, j'avais toujours étais sincère avec eux, j'ai juste changé cette année, comment peuvent-ils dire de telle chose sur moi... Ils se fichaient de savoir ce qui se passe, pour eux j'avais toujours été une partisante de Voldemort... De plus tous les autres élèves me laissaient tomber, aucun de mes amis ne s'étaient mis à côté de moi...

Dumbledore commença à parler, il annonça qu'il y aurait une nouvelle répartition au sein du collège pour éviter d'éventuelle dispute et surtout d'éviter qu'un élève ne donne le mot de passe de sa maison à une autre maison. On nous demanda de tous rendre les insignes que l'on portait ce qu'on fit assez rapidement. Puis, le directeur dit aussi que la répartition commencerait par les nouvelles premières années.

A ces paroles, les premières années entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils étaient tous très étonnés, certains terrifiés. Puis ce fut aux secondes années, puis troisièmes ainsi de suite jusqu'à que l'on arrive aux septièmes années. Harry et Ron restèrent à Gryffondor, Drago a Serpentard Moi aussi je fus envoyée à Serpentard. Les préfets de chaque maison furent cités pour Gryffondor Seamus et Patil, pour Serdaigle Patil et Bridonneau, comme préfets de Poufsouffle Bots et Crivey et pour Serpentard Parkinson et Smith.

Alors que les préfets montraient aux premières années les dortoirs de leur maison respectives. On montra à Drago et à moi nos quartiers aménagés. La journée avait été forte en émotion et je décidai de me coucher assez rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, les insignes de Serpentard et de Préfète en Chef avaient été posés à côtés de mes affaires. Je pris une rapide douche et mis une robe très courte qui, grâce à un sort, avait des reflets verts. Mes cheveux châtain eurent aussi des reflets verts, mes yeux changèrent de couleur pour eux aussi devenir verts... (NdA : beaucoup de répétitions avec le mots « vert » lol.)

Arrivée à la salle commune des Préfets en chef je vis des papiers sur la table, c'était les emplois du temps à passer aux préfets des maisons. Je laissai un emploi du temps pour Drago je regardai le mien et pus donc prendre mes livres pour la matinée, j'avais d'abord deux heures de potions puis une heure de métamorphose. Je glissai l'emploi du temps dans le sac, et pu enfin aller dans la grande salle.

Je pensais à mes anciens amis, ils m'avaient fait mal, je ne pensais pas qu'ils pouvaient penser ça de moi, mais bon... Je distribuai les emplois du temps aux préfets, ceux de Gryffondor me regardèrent avec un air mauvais. Puis je mangeai rapidement pour pouvoir me diriger avant le début des cours à la bibliothèque. Etant préfète en chef je pu emprunter un livre de la réserve « sorts d'invisibilités – absence du corps et du poids ». Drago me retrouva parmi les étagères et nous nous rendions au premier cours.

Je me sentais bien, aux côtés de Drago, on avançait tranquillement, j'arrivais presque à oublier l'idée de vengeance qui m'était survenu rapidement ce matin quand je pensais à mes anciens amis, j'étais simplement avec Drago, marchant le long d'un couloir mais mon bonheur me fut vite enlevé

-« Alors Hermione, on sort avec le petit méchant de service ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu me provoquer Potter, ma voix était dure

- Oh la petite miss je sais tout se rebelle

- Attention n'oublie pas que je suis préfète en chef

-Et alors t'es peut-être une préfète en chef, mais t'es aussi qu'une sale traître qui se croit meilleure que tout le monde parce qu'elle a les meilleures notes. Ron croyait m'avoir fait mal, mais je trouvais sa tentative pitoyable.

-Pourquoi réagissez-vous comme ça vous deux, vous n'avez plus personne pour vous faire vos devoirs, vous avez peur de redoubler cette année

- mais on t'as rien demandé, sale garce

- 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor

- Sale...

- Sale quoi Potter, vous vouliez dire quelque chose en plus , le professeur Rogue venait d'arriver

-Non professeur

-Tant mieux, dix points de moins pour avoir insulté une élèves et encore 10 points de moins car c'est une préfète.»

Harry et Ron rageaient dans leur coin. Et moi dans le mien, on ne me provoqué pas comme ça par plaisir, en sachant que j'étais une préfète un chef, il n'allaient pas s'en tirer comme ça, le livre que j'avais emprunté allé probablement mettre utile...

Rogue avait l'air heureux que je sois une Serpentard, ce qui lui plaisait n'était pas le fait que maintenant j'étais avec Voldemort mais plutôt que je lui rapporterais pleins de points. Je savais beaucoup de chose sur Rogue, le traître, je n'allais pas le vendre, mais me servir de lui. Rogue me lança un sourire aimable, c'était bien la première fois... Je m'assis et tout en préparant une potion simple qui me rapporta 30 points, je pensais à ma vengeance, j'allais bien m'amuser cette année...

fin du chapitre,

Allez y reviewer plizzzzzzz

T'as vu bettyboop12345 j'ai écouté ton conseil ;-) Et si Hermione a autant changé c'est qu'elle a été séduite pas le côté obscur et qu'elle s'y sens bien

Et sinon merci à titi-anaelle-malfoy, marie868, Red-hair1990 et Diabella


	6. Chapter 6

Finalement le noir me va bien

**Finalement le noir me va bien**

Rogue avait l'air heureux que je sois une Serpentard, ce qui lui plaisait n'était pas le fait que maintenant j'étais avec Voldemort mais plutôt que je lui rapporterais pleins de points. Je savais beaucoup de chose sur Rogue, le traître, je n'allais pas le vendre, mais me servir de lui. Rogue me lança un sourire aimable, c'était bien la première fois... Je m'assis et tout en préparant une potion simple qui me rapporta 30 points, je pensais à ma vengeance, j'allais bien m'amuser cette année...

**Chapitre 6 : traquée, vengeance et chantage **(que de choses …lol)

Fin de la journée, je rentrais tranquillement dans ma salle commune Serpentard car bien qu'il y est des chambres pour les préfets-en-chef, je ne voulais pas y aller : je n'aimais pas la solitude…

- « Et Hermione ! C'était Pansy parkinson et bien que j'étais passée dans leur camps je ne la supportais toujours pas

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas de marques ?

- Ah mais tais-toi ! Tu crois vraiment que l'on peut parler de ça comme cela

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas !

- A ton avis, comment se fait-il que le directeur est toujours déjoué tous vos plans…

- Ahhhh, je comprends

- Ah bah tant mieux » Exaspérée, je sortie dans le parc pour continuer la lecture de mon livre, il fallait que je le finisse ce soir, si je voulais déclarer la guerre entre mes ex-amis et moi !

J'étais donc arrivée au dernier chapitre quand je pus entendre des bruits provenant non loin de là où j'étais assise…

- « Mais je t'ai dis qu'elle est passée par là !

- Ron c'est bon je te crois, c'est juste qu'elle marche rapidement, elle a repris l'habitude qu'elle avait quand elle n'avait pas encore d'ami

- On aurait jamais du lui laisser une chance

- Peut-être n'empêche, elle n'avait pas tord ce matin il va falloir travailler de nous même maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là

- comment ça ? »

Et merde ils me cherchaient ! Mais que me voulaient-ils, sûrement pas me prendre dans leur bras à moins que se soit pour m'étouffer ! Réfléchissons, que faite ? Si je bouge de l'arbre ils vont me voir… Ah mais qu'elle idiote je viens de finir le livre sur l'absence de poids « éclésia ! »

- « Chut ! Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose ?

- Eh ben non…cette saleté de préfète ! » Ils me cherchaient, et étaient vraiment très proche

- « 10 points en moins la belette ! On insulte pas un ou une préfète en chef

- Quoi ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive espèce de fouine

- Et encore 10 points en moins

- Tu te crois le meilleur parce que tu peux enlever des points, tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire

- Ron arrête on s'en va! »

Mais qu'est ce que Drago venait faire dans les parages ? Il semblait scruter l'horizon dans ma direction et fit un sourire « je sais que tu es là » J'enlevais le sort, il me fit un sourire bienveillant ! Ce qu'il pouvait être beau, ses muscles, ses yeux et son odeur, il fallait garder son calme. Que cela pouvait être dure ! Il était l'heure d'aller manger, la table des serpentard était assez agitée aujourd'hui il fallut les calmer ce qui ne fut pas facile… J'observais sans cesse Potter et Weasley, ils semblaient préparer quelque chose me jetaient des regards furtifs… Il fallait que j'agisse ce soir !

2h00 du matin, il faisait froid… Je m'avançais doucement de la porte dans ma légère chemise de nuit ! Tout le monde semblait dormir, et les rondes des professeurs n'avaient pas encore commencées…Et heureusement, j'avançais doucement dans les cachots, il faisait froid, l'odeur humidité ne me rassurait pas dans la pénombre.

Je crus à plusieurs reprises entendre du bruit derrière moi et me souvenant de l'enlèvement de cet été, je décidais d'accélérer le pas…Je ne m'étais pas trompée, il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi, je me mis donc à courir et à un tournant je me jetais un sort d'invisibilité… Je ne vis pas qui c'était, mais quelle que soit la personne elle fit demi-tour tout en grommelant des choses incompréhensibles…

Alors on me surveillait ! Mais qui ? Dumbledore, les suimas ? Enfin bref il faut que j'agisse, me dépêchais d'entrer dans la salle des communes des Gryffondor, étant préfète en chef je connaissais tous les codes… Je m'étais glissé discrètement dans la salle, Potter et Weasley s'y trouvaient et discutaient un plan entre eux… Je m'approchais curieuse et je pus lire :

«1- Insulter Hermione avant le premier match des Serpentard pour la retenir

2- La deuxième personne s'introduit dans la chambre d'Hermione et jette un sort à ses vêtements, un autre à ses livres de cours

3- Des éclairs rouges en l'air pour prévenir l'autre que la partie « sort » est finie et se retrouver au terrain de Quidditch »

- « Voila cela va nous laisser un mois pour trouver le code de la salle commune, et si le premier match est contre les Gryffondor ce sera à toi Ron de t'occuper des sorts.. T'as une idée de se que tu vas lancer ?

- Bien sur, voyons ! J'ai une petite idée, elle va nous le payer cher ! »

Ah comme ça eux aussi préparer une vengeance, c'est bête je sais exactement ce qu'ils vont faire… Et ils vont même me donner l'occasion de m'amuser un peu et d'apprendre quelques nouveaux sorts, je demanderais à mon parrain un livre sur le dédoublage... Cela risque d'être assez comique.

Je profitais du fait qu'ils étaient en bas pour entrer dans leurs dortoirs, toujours aussi mal rangés d'ailleurs, je jetais un sort à leur lit, pour que personne ne puisse les réveiller tant qu'ils serait à l'intérieur, un second pour que d'en leurs sommeil ils vivent leurs pires cauchemars, et un autre sort à leur réveils pour ne pas alarmer les autres élèves, cela suffirait pour cette fois… J'aurais d'autres occasions pour m'amuser !

Je retournais donc tranquillement dans mon dortoir pour dormie, je m'installerais demain dans ceux des préfets en chef question de rendre la tâche plus difficile de me piéger même s'il trouvait le mot de passe. Je dormis quelques heures, et après m'avoir préparé je décidais d'envoyer un message à mon parrain

« Cher parrain,

Tout ce passe bien ici, j'ai d'ailleurs la nette impression que cette année va être assez amusante, j'aimerais savoir si vous aviez un livre sur le dédoublement, si oui pouvez-vous me l'envoyer assez rapidement, merci

J'espère que tout ce passe bien chez vous, Alyssa »

La lettre était assez courte, mais au moins elle était claire !

Je me dépêchais pour aller en métamorphose, j'arrivais donc pile à l'heure, Eclésia m'avait gardé une place à côté d'elle, c'était une Serpentard gentille, elle avait du coeur, et avait aussi une grande ambition tout comme de grands pouvoirs… Elle était arrivée cette années à Poudlard et faisait naître de grands espoirs dans le coeur de notre cher directeur... Quel naïf !

Je fis gagné 20 point à notre maison ! J'observais sans cesse Drago qui était juste devant moi et Eclésia ne manqua pas de me le faire remarquer… On partait ensemble, toutes les deux en sortilèges, elle était vraiment gentille, elle me dit que si j'avais quoi que ce soit je pouvais compter sur elle…

Cette fois-ci je me plaçais à côtés de Pansy qui profita de mon savoir pour réussir les sorts utilisés aujourd'hui… Je partais donc après en arithmancie, j'étais là seule des serpentards à avoir pris cette option cette année et je me retrouvais avec les Poufsouffle qui me scrutaient avec curiosité ce que j'avais du mal à apprécié tout comme le professeur qui les menaça de les mettre en retenue si ils continuaient comme ça de m'observer !

C'était la fin de la matinée et je rejoignais Drago à la grande salle, on mangeait silencieusement en s'observant, il me souriait, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être beau comme cela… Je ne savais pas ce qui ce passé, mais dès que j'étais à côtés de lui, je me sentais reposée.

C'était le dernier cours de la journée, celui de potions, Weasley et Potter n'étaient toujours pas arrivé, Rogue ne manqua pas de la faire remarquer et un des élèves expliqua qu'ils n'étaient pas venus en cours de toute la journée et c'est alors qu'un sourire naquis, mes sorts avaient bien marché ! Le professeur remarqua mon sourire et me demanda de rester à la fin de l'heure pour une soi-disant excuse de « me donner des cours supplémentaires pour parfaire mes connaissances ».

- « Alors Miss Granger, vos anciens amis ne vous manque pas trop ?

- Non, pas le moins du monde, pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour savoir, je m'intéresse toujours au bien-être de mes élèves

- bien sur, vous avez fini ?

- Non, pas exactement.. J'ai cru vous avoir vu hier soir dans le couloir que faisiez-vous à cette heure-ci ?

- Comment vous l'avez si bien dit « vous avez cru me voir »

- Je vais dire ça autrement, je vous ai vu hier soir dans les couloirs mais je ne peux pas le prouver, et je ne vous dénoncerai pas au directeur seulement si vous m'expliquez ce que vous étiez entrain de faire

- Ecoutez moi bien cher professeur, vous ne me dérangerai que quand vous aurez la preuve de ma présence dans un couloir la nuit… Et si vous n'avez rien d'autres à me dire, je m'en vais…

- Partez si vous le voulez mais je ne vous laisserai pas comme cela… »

Quel abruti ce professeur, il avait réussi à m'énerver et en plus il va être sur mon dos…comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! N'en mais franchement ! Je décodais d'aller à la bibliothèque cherchais ce que pouvais bien être une Freta, rien ! Il n'y avait strictement rien… Mais comment allais-je pouvoir contrôler mes pouvoirs si je ne savais rien de mes origines… Tout à coup un hibou au plumage noir et aux yeux verts vint vers moi et déposa un livre « 3 façons de se dédoubler » Lucius avait fait vite, il était très efficace… J'ouvris le livre et je pus lire une lettre

« Chère Alyssa,

Bien que j'aurais aimé savoir en quoi ce livre te sera utile, je te reposerais la question plus tard… J'aimerais aussi que tu arrêtes de vouvoyer, je suis ton parrain.

Tu passeras les prochaines vacances dans le manoir Malfoy, je te souhaite une bonne rentrée et surtout travaille bien, Lucius Malfoy. »

Enfin une bonne nouvelle, j'allais enfin pouvoir me préparer à leur vengeance, pour pouvoir me défendre ! Et même retourner la situation à mon avantage. Je me mis à lire le livre, les quelques sorts que je lançais me fatiguaient beaucoup et je décidais d'aller manger. Eclésia était au bout de la table, je m'assis à côtés d'elle, on discutait sur le bal de Noel et de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard qui aurait lieu se week-end. On décida d'y aller avec elle, puis me souvenant que dans une semaine se serait l'anniversaire de Drago on décida aussi d'acheter son cadeau pendant cette sortie.

Après le repas, Rogue me convoqua dans son bureau, mais que me voulait-il encore ? Avait-il trouvé une preuve. J'entrais dans son bureau, il était entrain de préparer une potion, il était très attentif aux gouttes qui tombaient dans le chaudron et qui éclaircissaient la potion…

- « Alors miss, vous êtes déjà là ?

- Apparemment oui, alors pourquoi suis-je convoquais, avez-vous quelques choses à me dire ? Peut-être à propos de la sois disante sortie dans le couloir la nuit dernière ?

- C'est exactement cela...Ne réagissais pas de manière si hautaine voyons, j'ai les preuves que vous y étiez ! Alors vous me dites ce que vous y étiez ou je vous dénonce ?

- …

- Qu'avez-vous vous avez perdu votre langue… Ca serai bête tout de même car si c'est le cas vous n'allez pas pouvoir m'expliq...

- Taisez vous voyons ! Ce n'est pas pour cela que je ne dit rien, vous savez si j'ai l'ai si hautaine c'est que je sais que vous ne direz rien

- Et pourquoi ?

- Vous préfèreriez sûrement que je vous dénonce à mon cher parrain qui oubliera pas de le rapporter à son maître

- A SON maître, n'est-il pas le votre aussi ?

- bien sur que non, quelle question ! Bon je vous laisse, et songez à ce que j'aie pu vous dire… Alors vous préférez mourir ou rester fidèle à Dumbledore ?

- Et bien…

- Pas besoin de répondre, disons juste que si j'apprends que vous lui avez parlé je vous fais tuer c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, sur ce au revoir ? »

Je sortais de son bureau avec un grand sourire.. J'avais réussi à le faire réduire au silence ! Et maintenant j'allais pouvoir m'installer dans la salle de préfets… Pour avoir un peu plus de tranquillité vis-à-vis surtout des autres élèves de Serpentards qui avec leurs questions commençaient à m'énerver !

J'avançais donc vers le portrait d'un roi et soudain j'entendis le directeur et Rogue qui parlait du sommeil mystérieux des deux Gryffondor, en passant près de moi Rogue baissa les yeux et je pus comprendre qu'il n'avait rien dit… Apparemment j'avais réussi à faire plier Rogue, mais il fallait tout de même que je sois prudente pour les autres fois où j'allais m'amuser Dumbledore lui serait dans les parages…

Mais pour l'instant dans mon lit, je pensais à Drago, il avait repris une certaine distance, tant mieux car cette année je voulais m'amuser autant avec les garçons quand faisant trembler les murs de Poudlard avec mes sorts et mon pouvoir, on va voir qui de Potter et de moi est le plus fort, sachant que je peux déjà éliminer Dumbledore : le pauvre assurer la protection de Poudlard était déjà assez dur pour lui…

Merci à toutes les reviewers, je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir ajouter d'autres chapitres, j'essayerais de me dépêcher… Mais bon là je pars en vacances….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Sortie, découverte et …

**Chapitre 7 : Sortie, découverte et …. Alcool !**

C'était enfin le week-end, Eclesia et moi avions décidé d'acheter le cadeau de Drago aujourd'hui à Pré-au-Lard avec des robes de bal.

En effet un bal d'intégration allé avoir lieu dans 1 moi organisé seulement par les préfets des maisons pour décharger Drago et moi de quelques taches…

On décida alors d'aller chez Obsture, grand, très grand créateur…

C'était une petite boutique, quelques robes étaient exposées, elles toutes somptueuses mais de toutes façon nous allions en commander, des robes faites sur mesure pour nous. Non c'est pas du tout qu'on voulait être les plus belles, faire de l'ombre à toutes les filles de l'école et être désirés par tous les mecs… Pas du tout, franchement ce n'est pas notre genre !

Obsture commença par Eclesia. Je l'écoutais dire ce qu'elle recherchait dont le début fut assez drôle.

_- Je veux une belle robe_

_-Evidemment vous savez Miss Evans je ne compte pas vous enlaidir_

_- Oui enfin ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire c'est juste que…_

_- Je sais, je sais… Jai une petite question, vous savez de grands sorciers et sorcières entrent dans ma boutique tous les jours_

_-Oui… Je n'en doute pas_

_- Et je me demandais si par pur hasard vous ne seriez pas amoureuse de l'un de mes clients_

_-HEIN ! Que... quoi ! C'est quoi cette question ?_ Eclesia avait l'air d'une petite fille de 11 ans qui ne savais plus comment régir au son du mot « _amoureuse _»…

J'éclatais de rire, en effet elle était amoureuse d'un beau jeune homme dont beaucoup de filles craquaient sur lui mais lui ne leur sautaient pas dessus comme mon beau Drago. Mais qu'est ce que je pense ! Pas bien ! Pas penser à Drago surtout pas alors qu'il recommence à sauter sur toutes les étudiantes…

_- Vous savez je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez pas me le dire_

_- Non, non c'est bon ! C'est euh…Blaise…enfin vous savez_

_-oh oui je vois tout de suite qui sait, je vais vous créer une robe qui ira parfaitement avec celle de votre futur compagnon chère Demoiselle_

_-Hein comment futur compagnon ?_ De plus en plus rouge

_-Vous savez je suis un ami de la famille alors je sais certaines choses…_

_-Comme ??_

_-Je n'en dirais pas plus !_

Eclesia essaya de nombreuses fois de faire parler l'homme qui ne disait malheureusement pour elle plus aucun mot sortant du contexte professionnel… C'était une situation amusante…

Quand ce fut mon tout, l'homme prit mes mesures et m'annonce que la robe de ma mère serait ajustée pour moi, je n'en revenais pas la robe de ma mère…

J'essayais d'en savoir plus mais tout ce qu'il me dit était

_- Jeune fille, cette robe m'a été apporté par M. Malfoy vous lui poserez vos questions quand vous le verrez_

_- Mais euh à quoi ressemble la robe_

_- Oh ça vous le verrez quand vous la recevrez_

_- Mais euh !_

Voilà c'était mon tour de me retrouvez dans cette situation. L'homme voulait garder le mystère. Pffff ! C'est pas juste, non je ne fais pas l'enfant !

-Allezzzzzzzzzzzz, s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiit !

-Non !

- PFFF ! Eclésia arrête de rire ! C'est pas drôle….

Vous voyez je sais rester adulte ! Je n'ai peut être pas la majorité mais je suis mature !

Bon on paya ce qu'on devait au petit homme puis Eclesia alla choisir le cadeau de Drago.

Eclesia avait choisi un cadeau très spécial. Dans ce cadre d'argent s'affiche ce que l'on souhaite le plus. Quand elle toucha le cadre celui-ci afficha une photo de famille et tout de suite le visage de mon amie s'assombrit…

Eclesia voulait que je touche à mon tour le cadre mais en fait j'avais peur de le faire… Apres son argumentation vive je me décidais à le prendre…

Ce que je vis me fit sursauter, c'était un magnifique cadre où se trouvais une maison majestueuse. On aurait presque cru un château… Je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait mais sur l'écriteau un nom de famille était écrit dessus « Clorid ».

_-Eclésia, c'est ma maison_. Je criais je ne savais plus quoi faire

_-Comment ça, je veux dire, tu t'appelle Clorid ?_

_-Euh … oui enfin c'est pas croyable ! _

_- Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit ton vrai nom_

_- Je ne sais pas mais ce n'est pas important_

-_Ben si c'est important Mione_

_-Bon si tu veux tout savoir mon prénom est Alyssa ok ?_

_-C'est quoi ce délire… Qu'est ce qui se passe, je veux dire pourquoi tu te fais appeler Hermione Granger ?_

_- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, il faut que je voie Drago pour tout lui raconter_

J'étais en train de courir vers le château quand ma chère amie m'arrêta soudain

_-Quoi ?_

_- Eh ! Je te rappelle que tu dois encore faire un achat !_

_-Mais faut que…_

-_Ca attendra enfin réfléchi ! Bon sang tu as toutes les occasions de voire Drago mais tu n'en as qu'une pour acheter son cadeau !_

_-Ah oui c'est vrai, je me suis emballée… j'avoue mais c'est si soudain comme nouvelle…_

_-Je comprends allez viens._

Eclesia me tira alors vers un bar où on commanda deux alcools forts, puis encore et encore, en fait les alcools sorciers étaient tellement forts et doux à la fois qu'on ne sentait pas l'alcool passer et c'est comme cela qu'on se retrouva complètement saoules toutes les deux…

Tout le monde nous regardez avec de grands yeux, franchement ce n'est pas croyable c'est vrai on fait ce qu'on veut ce n'est pas comme si on était des profs… C'est vrai que je suis préfète en chef et alors !

C'est donc complètement saoul que je commandais mon cadeau.

_- Alors Demoiselle que voulez-vous ?_

_- Je veux une chevalière pour l'homme que j'aime… J'étais lamentablement appuyais sur le comptoir du magasin_

_- Quoi t'aime Drago ?Eclesia me criait dessus, non mais oh !_

_- Arrête de me crier dessus ! Et non, t'es bête j'ai jamais dit ça moi !_

Je finis par finir ma commande, et on rentra au château toujours saoul.

On se changea rapidement enfin aussi rapidement que possible. Mais quand est-ce que cet alcool arrêterait de faire effet !

On se promenait dans les couloirs, aujourd'hui avait l'ai d'un jour de fête, on rigolait pour rien, on alla aux cuisines chercher des bonbons que Dobby me donna avec réticence comme si j'étais devenu un monstre ! Il devait savoir ce que j'avais fait à son Potty chéri ! Pitoyable !

L'alcool ne redescendait toujours pas ! Ô Malheur !Ô Désespoir! A vrai dire on en pouvait plus, la Dragonne-Orange avait un drôle d'effet sur nous et dès qu'un garçon passait on le regardait avec un bel air sauvage et c'est pour cela qu'on décida de se poser dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

A peine rentré à l'intérieur que Blaise nous attira dans une mini « fête » secrète malheureusement alcoolisé. Blaise faisait les yeux doux à Eclesia… Elle avait une forte envie de lui sauter dessus… Heureusement Drago n'était pas là mais Matthieu un autre serpentard très, très mignon peut être trop me faisait les yeux doux… Pas bon… On décida de se soutenir et de ne pas se séparer : Le nombre fait la force ! Mais au bout de 5 minutes quand j'allais nous chercher deux verre de Dragonne-Orange, Eclesia avait disparut je cherchais donc Blaise ils discutaient tous les deux. Ils discutaient OUF !

Je décidais de les rejoindre quand un homme m'attira en arrière, je ne savais pas qui il était mais mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il dansait bien ! Sous l'effet de la musique et de l'alcool aussi je me mis à me déhancher. Il me prit les verres et se plaça de nouveau derrière moi. Nos corps étaient en parfaite harmonie et son souffle chaud m'enivrait je me sentais peu à peu défaillir, des frissons parcouraient ma peau. Respirer ! Respirer ! Il faut que je reprenne mon souffle…

Oh ! Quel est cette odeur si… si… Oh ! Soudain sans que je ne puisse bouger l'homme en question me captura les lèvres. Dieu qui embrasse bien. Nos lèvres se caressaient, puis quand le baiser s'approfondissant nos langues jouèrent, se cherchèrent… Que c'est bon !

Puis tout doucement le baiser s'arrêta…NON ! Un son de frustration m'échappa et j'ouvris enfin les yeux.

C'était Mattieu !

- Mattieu !

- Oui ma belle

- Euh… (que dire ? que dire ?) ca va ?

- Oui (Il me sourit, rhoooooo quel sourire…)

On se regardait, pourquoi Eclesia n'était pas intervenue, on avait dit qu'on se soutiendrait !

Je décidai donc de regarder autour de moi, elle me regardait, en fait tout le monde me regardait la plupart avait des sourires amusés et là je le vis… Drago était là bouche ouverte, étonné, en colère. En colère ? Pourquoi était-il en colère que je sache c'est lui qui se tape toutes les filles de Poudlard.

Trop d'évènements s'étaient déroulés pour moi aujourd'hui je me décidai donc de partir.

Sans même un regard à Mattieu ni à Drago d'ailleurs je m'enfuis vers ma chambre.

Malheureusement étant préfète en chef il fallait que je monte un étage puis tourne à gauche prenne un escalier spécial.. Il est où celui là d'ailleurs. Et voilà je m'étais perdue !

Ah bravo !

Soudain je me sentis poussée contre le mur, un souffle un chaud dans mon cou… Oh non Matthieu m'avait retrouvé dans mon état je vais avoir du mal à résister… allez courage ma vieille ! Ses mains se posèrent sur mes seins et me caressaient doucement… Hum une telle caresse c'est... piou ! Stop

Je sens son odeur…odeur… ce n'est pas celle de Matthieu mais qui c'est ? Je commence à m'affoler puis soudain j'entends « Alyssa tu es à moi ! ». Cette voix… cette voix c'est celle de…non pas possible ! C'est Drago !

Il me retourne doucement me regarde d'un regard fiévreux et part.

Il part ? Il me laisse comme ça !

J'essaye de reprendre mes esprits, trop dur. Eclesia arrive, on retrouve enfin le chemin de ma chambre, on s'étale sur mon lit et en un rien de temps avant même que je puisse lui raconter ce qui s'était passé je s'endort…

HUM DODO…


	8. Chapter 8

Pour les reviews merci à :

**Pour les reviews merci à :**

Merope : au fait tu sais t'es trop curieuse… tu verras dans les prochains chapitres !

DeBb!e : La voila la suite (-;

tite-blondy-girl : MICI MICI

**Rappel du chapitre précédant :**

Je sens son odeur…odeur… ce n'est pas celle de Matthieu mais qui c'est ? Je commence à m'affoler puis soudain j'entends « Alyssa tu es à moi ! ». Cette voix… cette voix c'est celle de…non pas possible ! C'est Drago !

Il me retourne doucement me regarde d'un regard fiévreux et part.

Il part ? Il me laisse comme ça !

J'essaye de reprendre mes esprits, trop dur. Eclesia arrive, on retrouve enfin le chemin de ma chambre, on s'étale sur mon lit et en un rien de temps avant même que je puisse lui raconter ce qui s'était passé je m'endort…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapitre 8: Comportement étrange…**

Lundi je commence avec un double cours de Potion mais en attendant on réfléchit avec Eclesia sur la meilleure façon de réagir avec Drago. Elle éclate de rire…

_- HE ! C'est pas drôle !_

_- Ben un peu si ! Il se tape tout Poudlard et quand un beau mec t'aborde et te fait du charme il pète un câble… Je suis désolée mais si tu as un œil extérieure cette situation est quelque peu comique._

_- Ouais peut-être. N'empêche t'es mon amie et donc tu n'as pas un œil extérieur et c'est pas drôle ! Arrête de rire ! Pfff je sais plus quoi faire !_

_- Parle lui !_

_- Ouais je sais ce serait une bonne chose à faire_

_- Mais ?_

_- Mais j'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler tu sais c'est assez physique entre nous_

_- Et bien ce sera l'occasion ! _s'exclama ma très chère amie pour clore la discussion…

Apres un petit déjeuner à la grande salle : Cour de Potion ! Et là je me décide à envoyer un mot à Drago, je sais c'est une attitude très mais alors très puérile mais bon je le fait voilà !

Il lit le mot et sourit quoi qu'est-ce qu'il a drôle ?

Cher Drago

Je t'envoie ce mot pour te dire qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Non mais qu'est ce qui te prend de me sauter dessus dans un couloir !

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, imagine l'état dans lequel tu m'as laissé !

Bon alors rendez-vous ce soir devant la salle de l'histoire de la magie à 21H00

Non sérieux il n'a rien de drôle, il doit vraiment y avoir un truc de travers chez ce mec, non mais je vous jure…

Donc vous imaginez bien que j'attends avec impatience le soir…

Je n'écoute rien en cours, je me ronge les ongles, je défaits et refaits mes coiffures sans cesse et j'en passe.

A midi Eclesia rigole, elle adore ce moquer de moi, bon c'est vrai qu'envoyer un mot c'est pas très courageux… Ben en même temps je ne suis plus chez les Griffy.

Tien en parlant de Griffy! Ginny me regarde, je me demande ce qu'elle a… Une ancienne confidente… C'est bien la seule personne de mon ancienne maison qui me manque enfin…

Je regarde les autres griffondors, Potter et Weasley me regardent aussi, c'est étrange ils ont l'air de comploter quelque chose… Faut que je fasse attention à mes arrières moi !

Lundi 21h00 : Il est en retard ! fallait s'en douter ! Quel… Quel…Mhhh !

21h30 : Enfin il arrive… Tien une fille lui coure après, ralalala !

Ah voilà il s'en débarrasse il était temps !

_- Alors chère amie tu voulais me parler_

_- Oui à propos d'hier !_

_- ah oui hier, il a l'air gêné…Tu vois c'est juste que je suis jaloux, faut le comprendre t'es un belle fille et tout_

_- Non mais c'est pas une raison, ca va tu te tape tout Poudlard alors faut que tu arrête_ ! Tien il est embarrassé vengeance !

_- Non enfin, c'est pas vrai _

_- Ah ouai… c'est pas vrai et tu as dormi tout seul hier ?_

- _Et bien euh…_ Il réfléchit… _Oui !_, réponse trop précipitée c'est louche

Bon en réfléchissant je vais lui laisser une chance, c'est vrai je l'aime bien, il est gentil, il est intelligent, il est beau…

Enfin j'allais lui laisser cette chance car une fille se planta devant Drago et confirma mes soupçons.

_- Comment as-tu osé! Tu as couché avec Milie hier et tu viens de te faire sa meilleure copine aujourd'hui ! Connard je vais te…te…Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Pourquoi une fille ne te suffit pas ! Tu abuse de celle qui se font larguer, tu les fais boire, tu couche avec et tu largue comme si de rien n'était !_

_- Et en quoi tout cela te regarde ?_

_- parce que je suis une de leur amie et que les a détruite toutes les deux !_

_- D'accord je suis désolé, je ne recommencerais plus…_

Hors d'elle, elle s'en va. Dans sa situation et vu la réponse de Drago j'aurais fait pareille pour éviter un meurtre… j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait le tuer…Enfin, je crois que j'ai des choses à régler avec Drago.

_- Depuis cet été je croyais que tu avais changé, tu étais doux et tendre avec moi, et puis maintenant tu recommence à te taper toutes les filles que tu trouve… Je ne te comprends pas je… je… je croyais que je t'intéressais à moi mais en faite c'est juste que tu voulais que je sois dans ton tableau de chasse…_ Et merde je pleure… _Je te déteste ! Connard !_

Bon c'est sur c'est pas ce que je voulais lui dire d'abord mais c'est sorti tout seul et en plus je pleure. Je pars en courant dans la salle des préfets en chef… Il n'a pas bougé ou du moins ne m'a pas suivi. Je déverse toute ma tristesse sur le canapé que j'inonde de mes gouttes salées… Je le déteste…Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Pourquoi cela fait si mal ?

Apres 1 bonne heure, j'apprends le sort de dédoublage… Enfin j'essaye, je lis et relis les instructions… En théorie cela à l'air facile mais en pratique je ne vous explique pas…

Penser à deux personnes parfaitement identiques : FAIT

Partager sa conscience en deux : PAS FAIT

Partager sa conscience en deux : Toujours pas fait !

Partager sa conscience en deux : MAIS COMMENT ON FAIT ?

Je repris donc je livre et recommençais, au moment où je pensais avait enfin séparé ma conscience je murmurais «_**separato **_» et alors je sentais une déchirure douloureuse, j'étais lamentablement par terre sur le sol et au moment où je me relevais deux voix virent jusqu'à mes oreilles : Potter et Weasley entrent dans ma salle commune et merde ! Je me cachais donc le plus vite possible sous une table

_- Alors Granger t'es perdu dans tes pensées_, c'était Ron

(Et Merde j'ai oublié mon double ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répond pas ? Allez dis quelque chose !)

_- C'est étrange regarde elle ne régit même pas_

_- Peut-être qu'elle est soumise à l'imperium_

_- Mon dieu c'est même sur, aucune réactions !_

TOC ! TOC !

_- Le signal Ron il faut partir_

_- On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça !_

_- Viens ! Drago arrive_

_- Mais Harry !_

La discussion s'arrêta là ! Potter le tira jusqu'à la porte et ils disparurent. Je n'eu pas le temps de me lever que Drago entra dans la salle complètement saoul

_- Chère Alyssa vous êtes merveilleuse ce soir_

_- …_

_- Allez fais pas la timide !_

_- …_

_- Tu sais c'est troublant que tu ne réponde pas mais bon…_

(Il m'embrasse… Enfin non, il embrasse mon double ! Mais ralalala que dois-je faire ?)

_- …_

_- Tu sais, tu n'es pas comme les autres filles, tu recherche les sentiments et pas le sexe. C'est agréable de connaître une fille qui ne se laisse pas dominer par ses hormones !_

_- …_

_- Et tu sais écouter sans interrompre et sans jugement_

_- …_

_- C'est très rare et j'apprécie_

_- Tu sais quoi ?_

(Il commence à me déshabiller ou plutôt déshabiller mon double)

_- …_

_- Non tu ne sais sûrement pas… J'ai envie de toi !_

(Rolalalalalala, drame ! Il va tout de même pas faire l'amour à mon double ! morte de honte…morte de honte…)

_- Drago ! Draginouchet, s'était la voix de Pansy_

_- Et merde, bon je sors 5 minutes reste là ma belle…_

Drago alla donc rejoindre Pansy et moi j'attrapais mon double et je la tirais jusqu'à ma chambre.

_« Sauvées ! Nous sommes sauvées ! »_

Comment supprimer le double ? Ah oui

Penser à une seule personne : FAIT

Penser à une seule conscience : FAIT

_« __**Unificado**__ »_

Et voilà une seule et même personne : **Moi** !

Ah que cela fait du bien de se retrouver soi-même

Que d'évènements je suis crevée…

Quand je vais raconter ça à Eclesia…

Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec Drago ? Bon il était saoul donc avec un peu de chance il ne se souviendra de rien !

Ouais je suis sur qu'il aura oublié…

**HUM DODO**


	9. Chapter 9

Rappel du chapitre précédant :

**Finalement le noir me va bien **

JadeMalefoyRogue Tu as vu juste apparement…

**Merci à **dragohermione, Aurelie Malfoy, Chocolune, tite-blondy-girl et swetty-girl-35

**Rappel du chapitre précédant :**

Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec Drago ? Bon il était saoul donc avec un peu de chance il ne se souviendra de rien !

Ouais je suis sur qu'il aura oublié…

**Chapitre 9 : Vengeance et découverte**

Il était là, grand, blond, musclé, bref toujours aussi magnifique, et regardait par la fenêtre d'un air songeur… C'est vrai, le premier match allez avoir lieu ce soir. Serpentard vs Serdaigle. Non ! Le premier match ! Le plan de Gryffy ! Rolalalala… Il va falloir que je me bouge. Bref je sors de ma contemplation des petites fesses bien musclées de enfin bref… et décide de m'éclipser.

Pourquoi ? Ben pour ne pas savoir si oui ou non il se souvenait qu'il avait failli se taper mon double ou plutôt moi (pour lui). Mais évidemment oh ! Poudlard ! Vieille ruine !

CRAC ! Le pire craquement que je n'avais jamais entendu, même un hippogriffe n'aurait pas mieux fait.

- _Alyssa ! Non attends ! Il faut que je te parle_

Evidemment il n'avait pas oublié !!

_- __Ah bon, de quoi ?_ Oui je fais la blonde écervelée, il devrait avoir l'habitude avec Pansy

- D_e hier !_

_- Euh hier, la fille qui est venue te faire une scène ?_

- _Non, après. Il avait un air suppliant. Suppliant ?_ Un Malfoy Suppliant ! Mouais… Genre… Comédie! Il ne m'aura pas !

- _Euh après, je ne vois pas. Vois-tu pour me calmer j'ai décidé de lire un peu, un livre disons très intéressant que ton père ma passé sur le dédoublement._ Rhooo, il est tout rouge, dis donc ca change de couleur un Malfoy? Vengeance !

- _Euh, ah… C'est que tu vois je croyais t'avoir vu et …_

- _Oh, mais tu as du voir mon double, tu sais j'ai du mal à créer deux consciences encore. Oh fait quand je l'ai retrouvé, elle était à moitié déshabillée, tu n'aurais pas aperçu quelqu'un par hasard ?_

_- Ah ! Ah bon ! Non, non… Bon ben je vais manger moi !_

Mouahahahah, maintenant je connais la vérité ! Un malfoy peut changer de couleur quoique pas très pratique le rouge. Il part donc manger, presqu'en courant, c'est que ca va vite un serpent. Enfin moi aussi je vais aller manger. Ce n'est pas que j'ai vraiment faim mais il faut que je vois Eclésia pour lui raconter. Ce que c'est drôle… Et cette fois-ci elle ne rira pas de moi !

_- Quoi ! Tu lui as dis ça !_

_- Ben ouais attends, tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais lui dire que j'aurais bien voulu être à la place de mon double !_

_- Non, c'est sur et alors comment il a réagi ? _

_- Il parti manger, en courant presque, tu aurais du voir la tête qu'il faisait je pense que tu serais morte à force de rire !_

_- ouais, enfin… Le match est aujourd'hui, faudrait peut-être qu'il arrive à se concentrer !_

Le match ! Les Gryffy ! La vengeance ! AHHHHHH ! J'allais oublier, mince, mince, mince ! Et c'est donc sur ces pensées très calmes que je courus vers ma chambre faire un dernier point sur le plan de ce soir en laissant ma chère amie hypnotisée par un autre garçon très convoité… Blaise.

Je cours vers ma chambre, mais avant que ne puisse atteindre celle-ci je vois Potter. Et merde ils ont changé l'heure plan. J'accélère voyant qu'il me suit. Pour cette partie je vais avoir besoin de ma cape d'invisibilité. Allez, encore quelques efforts. J'entre, la cape, la cape où l'ai-je mise ? Ah oui dans la chambre. Mais ca va pas, moi des fois ! allez «_**separato **_» mon double créé je vais pouvoir affronter Potty.

Juste au moment où Potter entre je me cache sous la cape d'invisibilité en espérant que mon double se mette à parler cette fois.

_- Hermione, j'aimerais te parler. Tu sais depuis les vacances tu as beaucoup changé._

_- Hum… oui. Si tu veux. Tu veux t'installer ?_

_- Non, allons autre part où nous serons mieux pour discuter_

_- Où veux-tu aller ? _

_- Viens, je vais te le montrer._

Et c'est comme cela que mon double parti et que j'attendais Weasley avec impatience. 10 minutes plus tard. Il est en retard comme d'habitude quel mec désespérant. Et s'il avait changé leur plan ? Ah non pas ça. Et si Weasley avait pris la cape d'invisibilité, je ne l'aurais pas vu, peut-être qu'ils vont réussir ! Ah non !

_- Fichu tableau ! _

Ahaha le voilà. Que vas-t-il faire alors ? Il se dirige vers la chambre de Drago et ressors presqu'en courant. Quoi ? C'est l'odeur de Drago qui lui fais cet effet. Et oui c'est ça être un mec ! il continue dans ma chambre et ouvre ma penderie. Il sent mes sous-vêtement mais quel pervers. Aller une belle photo. Un sort de confusion, facile à déjouer c'est bon. Un autre sort sur mon lit, ahah il veut se venger de ce que je leur est fait. Il repart. Quoi c'est tout ? Ils n'ont pas trop d'idées tous les deux c'est décevant ! Je le suis alors.

Il rentre dans une salle de classe où mon double et Potter se disputent et là Weasley annonça :

_- Tout est prêt_

_- Qu'est ce qui est prêt ?_

_- Hermione,_ c'était Potter qui me regardait d'un air désespéré. _Hermione, il faut que tu te réveille, nous savons que tu es sous l'emprise d'un sortilège._

- _Non pas du tout ! Je pensais que vous l'auriez compris. J'ai changé voilà tout ! Changé vous m'entendez !_

- _Ecoute Hermione_, c'était Weasley. _Nous avons placé des sortilèges dans ta salle commune. Si tu redeviens celle que tu étais alors nous les enlèverons tous ensemble_

- _Sinon ?_

_- Sinon, tu devras en subir les conséquences_

_- Et pourquoi vous me demandez de régresser de nouveau. Je suis bien comme je suis voila tout. Quand est-ce que vous le comprendrez ?_

_- Jamais_ ! Weasley me gifla de toutes ses forces.

Je décidais d'en arrêter là _« __**Unificado**__ »_

_- Elle a disparu_

_- J'ai vu Ron. Pourquoi l'as-tu giflé ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis pas contrôlé. On ne paut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du Château !_

_- Surement de la magie noire._

Je restais là, cachée, attendant qu'ils s'en aillent. Avec la réunification des deux corps, la douleur de la gifle de Wealsey était apparue. Apparemment ce que le double vivait, je le ressentais une fois le charme rompu.

La cape retirait, j'étais à mi-chemin de ma chambre quand soudain Weasley-fille apparue toute essoufflée, semblant me chercher. Quand elle me vit, se yeux devinrent rouges mais aucune larme ne coula.

_- Hermione !_

_- Oui ?_

_- Oh, Hermione_ ! Elle se jeta dans mes bras, qu'elle étrange attitude pour une Weasley me détestant.

_- Je voulais te prévenir !_

_- Qui a-t-il ?_

_- Harry et Ron. Oh mon dieu. Ils ont préparé une vengeance sur toi. Ils sont persuadés que tu es sous l'Imperium. Je ne pouvais pas les laissé faire cela. Je suis allée voir le professeur McGonagal mais elle ne m'a pas cru. Je voulais juste te prévenir_

_- Ginny ! Attends !_

Elle était déjà repartie en courant. Elle ne voulait surement pas que quelqu'un l'aperçoive dans les couloirs me parlant. Intéressant. Très intéressant. Il faudra que j'en parle à Drago. Drago ! Le match de Quidditch à commencé !

Ce soir là, ce fut Serpentard qui gagna 200 à 60 ! Une fête aurait lieu dans la salle commune. Musique, alcool et mon cher Blondinet serait au rendez-vous. Il fallait que je me fasse belle.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je contrais les sortilèges de Weasley et me mis sur mon trente-et-un. Une mini-jupe noir et un haut rouge, pailleté et très décolté. Ben oui, faut que je fasse de l'effet à un certain jeune homme moi ! Sinon il ne me tombera jamais dans les bras…

Me voilà, à la soirée. Evidemment je me servis un verre de Dragonne-orange, mon cocktail préféré. Je discute avec Eclésia mais son prince charmant arrivé, elle se lève et part à la conquête de son amour. Malheureusement pour moi, Drago n'est pas encore arrivé. Pansy me rejoint. Quand cette fille me parlait ce n'est jamais désintéressé…La preuve.

- Alors Hermione, tu passe une bonne soirée ?

- Euh oui ca peut aller.

- C'est vrai que tu as eu une aventure avec Mattieu ?

- On s'est juste embrassé pourquoi ?

- Ah, non rien. C'est juste que tu vois, il est mignon et tout… et…

- J'ai compris, tu voudrais sortit avec lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, la voix est libre !

Elle partie donc aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Je guettais toujours l'arrivée de Drago alors que j'aurais mieux du aller me coucher. Ce que je vis me blessa. Une belle et même sublime Serpentarde au bras de Drago qui lui ne cessait de lui caresser les fesses. PFFFF. Comment aurais-je pus croire que je l'intéressais. Je suis si bête.

Décidée à ne pas le laisser me gâcher la soirée. J'avalais un autre cocktail et dansais toute la nuit. Ne pensant plus à rien ? Plus à mes ennemis, ni à Ginny et encore moins à ce Dom Juan… C'est comme cela que je fis la connaissance de Max, un septième année, très mais alors très mignon. Qui embrassait comme un Dieu. Et avec lequel je m'endormi ce soir, dans son lit, dans ses bras.


End file.
